


你我

by xiaoyang_0312



Category: Le Rouge et Le Noir - Opéra Rock, Le Rouge et Le Noir - Stendhal | The Red and The Black - Stendhal
Genre: Lucien Carreau, M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyang_0312/pseuds/xiaoyang_0312
Summary: 于连和科莫的水仙分了两个视角演员把角色带回家
Relationships: Julien Sorel/Côme
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 碎念几句，我眼中的于连是这样子的：
> 
> “ 于连的内心就像一个浩大的战场，自打他出场，就是铁骑突出、刀枪齐鸣，漫山遍野兵荒马乱，连喘口气儿的功夫都没有。这个人同时表现了太多东西，在对飞黄腾达的极度渴求之中，是自尊心的卑微的乞求。在冷酷虚伪的铁面具之下，又隐藏着一些瘦弱而坚韧的真诚。他像一个政治家对另一个自己进行着狂热的宣传鼓动，又像一个冷酷的刽子手对另一个无助的自己行刑。只有在最后身体接近死亡的时候，这些大大小小的战役才终于结束，以往的血拼不再有意义，尸横遍野的战场瞬间被从天而降的洪水淹没。虽然从此永远荒芜，但是最终得到了宁静。”
> 
> 所以我这里写的于连是已经得到平静的于连，而不是那个愤世嫉俗的于连。

#

我挠了挠头，把原来已经够乱的头发挠得更乱了，看着家里这个陌生的来客，不知如何是好。

“你真的看不见他吗？”

“看不见看不见，老哥你就是通宵没睡好眼花了吧。”弟弟有些不耐烦了。

我又揉了揉眼睛，可他确确实实在那儿，有着和我一样卷曲的头发，只不过穿着一身古怪的衣服，规规矩矩的白衬衫，明显过时的黑外衣，像是两百年前的服饰那样。他正坐在阳台的椅子上，垂下眼帘静静地读着手中的一本书，下午的阳光照过来，洒在他栗色的头发上，看上去就像一幅油画——如果忽略在他脖颈上那一圈可怕的线条。即使血液已经干涸，那伤口依旧触目惊心。

在弟弟出去家里只有我一个人后，我终于鼓起勇气走过去向这个鬼魂般的人打招呼。

“您好，我是lucien，请问您叫什么名字？”

他抬起头来，平静地看着我。而我却大吃一惊——这个年轻的男子有着和我一模一样的额头，一样的眼睛，一样的容貌，就像是镜子里的我。

“Julien，我是Julien Sorel，您好。”他优雅地向我点了点头，那笑容却和我的完全不同。

#

我站在镜子前盯着这个光滑的平面，虽然镜子里并不能看到自己，我还是站在那里一动不动。

我摸了摸自己的脖子，指尖轻轻地划过颈部那条可怕的断痕，即使看不见，我也知道这伤疤是有多么可笑。我闭上眼，那刀锋冰冷的触觉依旧是那么清晰，还有那毫无感情的风声，让那瞬间的痛苦被无限放大——即使现在已经毫无痛觉了。我不知道我为何会在这里，我只知道在那刀面落下的一瞬间，我便被拖入了无边的黑暗。那黑暗如同海水，看上去无害，但陷入其中后却会让你无法呼吸，无法动弹，只能任其摆布。接着不知道过了多久，可能是过了一个永恒，也可能只是一瞬间，一只有力的手把我拉了上来，我睁开了眼，便发现自己在一个充满阳光的房间里。

这个房间有些混乱，衣服和一些我没见过的物品丢得到处都是，这可真的是有伤体统。房间正中有一张大床，上面睡着一个赤身裸体的男孩。那男孩看上去和我一般大，和我一样有着以前德瑞那夫人所说的“女孩子一样”的样貌。现在看上去已经是中午了，太阳照在他床上，可他却依旧舒服地呼呼大睡。我叹了口气，有些羡慕他能拥有这样无忧无虑的睡眠，不用担心会有谁来害他。我随手拿了一本书，走出了房间，来到这个屋子的阳台上，等这个男孩醒来。

那男孩终于醒了，他看到我，明显有些惊讶，但又因为还有别的人支支吾吾地不敢和我说话。等到屋子里只有我们两个人时，他才走过来向我打招呼。

终于有人和我说话了。


	2. Chapter 2

#

还好，这个自称是Julien Sorel的鬼魂一般的人只有我一个人看得见，也不用吃饭，又不会自己一个人出门，不然大家见到这个小说中的人物不知道会被吓成什么样。

确实，只是我一个人看得见他而已，他也很少来打扰我，很多时候只是静静地坐在客厅里看书，偶尔会到阳台上看外面人来人往的街道，不知是好奇还是迷茫。而我还是一切照旧，写我的歌，玩我亲爱的吉他，偶尔出去和朋友们喝个小酒，玩个通宵。当我有时很晚才回到家时，弟弟和父亲都睡觉了，父亲还很贴心地给我在客厅留了一盏小灯。而他，则常常低着头半眯着眼坐在小灯前，给自己裹着一张不知道从哪里拿的小毯子，在他面前常常是一本翻开了的书。微弱的灯光只照亮了他的脸，剩下的便都在黑暗之中，他看起来像一只驯服的猫，又像一头沉睡的狮子。

不过，这家伙确实很爱读书。我早就辍学了，所以家里并没有多少书。他很快就把家里的书看完了，然后非常有礼貌地向我请求可不可以给他带两本书。我便随便在图书馆捎了两本给他。可是我看到他接过书拿起来看时，却稍稍皱着眉头小声嘟囔：“全是些不入流的小说，全是法语……难道现在的拉丁语已经消亡了吗……”但他还是会彬彬有礼地向我道谢，然后小声问我下次方不方便戴一些历史的书，特别是巴拿马时代的，这让我有些莫名其妙。

有一次，我在家里构思着我的新歌，轻轻地拨弄我的吉他，一个又一个地跳出来，我闭上眼，感受着音乐的美妙。当我再睁开眼时，却看见他坐在面前，用一种复杂的眼神看着我的吉他。

“这是……您的吉他？”他小心翼翼地问。

“是的，我的吉他，我的爱人！我要用它来演奏我的摇滚！”我笑了笑。

“真不可理喻……”他轻轻地摇了摇头。

真是个怪人。

#

可是我们还是没有怎么说话。他有他的生活，有他的爱好，有他的朋友，有他的家人，我不过是忽然闯入他的生活的陌生来客罢了。

我只是读书，偶尔望望外面。我也可以像他一样出去街上玩乐，可我看到那陌生的街道和熙熙攘攘的人群时，却失去了勇气。那让我想起了那些在断头台下看着我的人们。那时候我只觉得他们可笑，认为只要向他们洒一把金币，他们就能把我和金钱联系在一起，从而永远记住我。但现在我看到人群，却又想到那时人们猎奇的眼神，议论纷纷的声色和虚伪的同情与眼泪，这让我感到害怕 。

我也习惯了这种被忽视的感觉。在家里，父亲眼里只有那两个强壮的哥哥，而我永远是被遗忘的那一个。在市长家里的时候，市长只是把我当作他炫耀的资本，而露易丝更爱她的孩子。在侯爵家虽然也能和那些贵人在同一张桌子上一起吃饭，但他们的目光从来不会落在我的身上。那时候的我会愤怒，会不平，会觉得自己的自尊受到了侮辱。而现在想来只觉得可笑，一个身份卑贱的人还谈什么尊严呢？更何况这个男孩待我还不错，愿意给我带些书——虽然都是些下流而有伤风化的小说——至少那个时候的人们是这么看的。

这个男孩还有几把形状怪异的吉他，这让我有些惊讶——据我所知，吉他只不过是那些流浪汉用来讨面包吃的工具——但他却视其为宝贝，常常抱着它弹奏，眼中充满了快乐。

可我羡慕他，羡慕他能够这样纵情地爱，尽情地享受，做着自己所喜爱的事情。

特别是当他笑着说“我爱它”时，感觉在他的世界里充满了阳光。


	3. Chapter 3

#  
我在收拾东西，为好声音演唱会做准备。把吉他轻轻地放好在琴盒里，拉上拉链，我抬头看看那个正站在阳台发呆的人。自从他出现以来，就没有离开过这间屋子，等我出门后别的人都看不见的他会不会很孤独？  
“嗨，我准备去演出一段时间，你要不要和我一起去？”这句话还没有稍加思考便脱口而出了。  
他转过身，很是惊讶，然后点了点头。  
巧之又巧的是，巡演大巴上刚刚好有一个空的座位在我旁边，我便让Julien坐那里了，这样最多会别人奇怪我为什么不把包放在旁边“空的”座位上罢了。  
我拿出耳机，听我最爱的摇滚乐。我爱这种音乐形式，它像一朵烟花，能在瞬间绽放出最大最绚丽的能量；像飞驰的摩托车，逃离烦恼，释放自己；像钢管舞，能为那些人们平时视为污秽的东西赋予美感。它给予我生命。  
Julien望着车窗外的景色，不知道是被外面吸引住了还是在发呆。我轻轻地戳了戳他，把耳机的一半递给他，他扭过头看了看我接过耳机照着我的样子戴到了自己的耳朵上，又继续看窗外了。毕竟车上还有其他人，我们都没有说话。  
演唱会上，我抱着吉他弹奏，我拿着麦克风唱着我最爱的歌和我自己写的歌。我穿着最酷的衣服，带着观众一起随着音乐舞动，灯光打在我身上。我演奏，我歌唱，我嘶吼，我大笑，在舞台上挥洒汗水，又在观众席中奔跑。我享受这一切。  
Julien在我演出前被我安排在观众席的某个地方了。当我在舞台上演唱的时候，他会听吗？他会喜欢吗？他会享受吗？他会像别的观众那样一起舞动，一起放纵自我吗？这是我第一次在演出时会想这样的问题。

#  
在那个男孩邀请我一起出去之前，我一直在思考着我的存在的问题。  
Lucien带来的书我基本上都看完了，我更多的时候是在发呆。这个时代不属于我，这个世界不属于我，除了他也没有人能看到我，我无法与这个世界交融，也无法追求我生前一直想要的荣耀，那我为什么还会出现在这里呢？但是即使在生前，我的存在就有意义了吗？父亲视我为累赘，神学院的人把我当作敌人，那些高高在上的贵族们认为我是威胁到他们的绊脚石，我追求荣耀的道路被人们斩断，我崇拜波拿巴却必须掩饰我的热情。也许只有露易丝真正地爱过我，但我们又真的能一起相爱吗？  
还好Lucien的邀请转移了我的注意力，不然我可能真的会把自己逼疯。我随着他一起出门，很快就被这个陌生的世界吸引住了，即使我知道这是巴黎但也和我以前所了解的高贵的巴黎不一样。  
他把他的耳机给我，我照着他的样子戴在耳朵上。里面传来一阵阵音乐，有些喧闹，有些刺耳，却有些和我以前所听过的音乐很不一样的东西。  
我坐在观众席的一角看他的演唱会。这里的观众好像并不是像从前那样为了显示自己的地位而来看演出——这也是侯爵先生要求我在演出结束时出现在剧院的原因——他们是真的为了演出而来。  
Lucien在舞台上，聚光灯打在他身上，他在弹奏着他的那把心爱的吉他。我看得出，他是真的很快乐。  
如果我出生在这个时代，我也能像他那样追求自己的所爱吗？


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （这次只写了lucien一个视角）

#

节目导演叫我过去，给我介绍了一个有些胖的男子：“威廉·卢梭，是一个音乐制作人。”这位音乐人笑着和我握了握手，说：“先生，我们很喜欢您的演唱，请问您有没有意愿来我们新制作的音乐剧摇滚红与黑扮演Julien Sorel这个角色呢？我们觉得您很适合这个角色。”

说实话，如果不是因为“摇滚”，我对这样的邀请并不感兴趣。但我知道这对我的音乐来说是一个很好的机会，所以我最后答应了。

等等……扮演Julien Sorel？

Julien不见了，这个时候他应该是在房间里的。但当我半夜和大家庆祝完最后一场演出的结束回到酒店时，却发现房间里空空如也，连同不见的是威廉给我的邀请函和送给我的《红与黑》这本书。

我有些着急，他会去哪里呢？他对这里一点都不了解，没有人能看到他，也没有人能帮助他，他一个人会干些什么事呢？

我在酒店里到处寻找他，餐厅、休息室、娱乐厅都看不见他的身影，最后，我抱着看一看的心态来到了酒店的天台。

他就在那儿，坐在天台的边缘，腿探出边缘，他低着头，似乎在看远处夜晚的灯火，风轻轻吹起他的卷发，露出他茫然的脸。我的邀请函和那本书就在他手边。

我走到他身边坐下，他察觉到了我的到来，但并没有理会我，只是用手轻轻抚摸着那本书的封面。那是一本精装书，封面是红和黑两个颜色。

过了好一会儿，他才仿佛自言自语地问：“原来我只是一个供人消遣的小说人物吗？”我不知道该怎么回答。他也没等我的回答，只是扭过头来看着我，在他脸上还有着明显没擦干净的泪痕。“原来我的追求，我的理想，我的勇气，我的爱情，我的痛苦……”他拉下衣领，伸手摸自己脖子上的那道依旧看起来血淋淋的可怕的伤疤，我不知道那是否会很疼，“我的死亡，我的……一切……都只是给人们消磨时间的读物吗？我的人生，原来就这样一文不值吗？”

他又地下头，让垂下的头发遮住自己的脸，肩膀微微抖动。我听到了他细微的哭泣声。

我静静地看着他，然后给了他一个时间很长的拥抱，他一开始稍微挣扎了一下，然后就安静下来了。

“也许，可以让我来告诉人们真正的你。我们长得如此得相像，有着相似的年纪，有自己所爱的也有自己所追求的……让我来让人们知道你的故事，你的追求，你的爱情，你的荣耀……让他们知道真正的Julien Sorel，让他们知道你也是一个有血有肉的人，而不只是一本小说里的一个角色吧。”

我用手轻轻捧着他的脸，抹干了他脸上的泪水，然后在他和我一模一样的额头上吻了一下。


	5. 梦

Lucien回到家，发现Julien还是坐在阳台边的沙发上一动不动。他低着头，垂下双眼，不知是在沉思还是在发呆。傍晚的阳光抚摸着他的卷发，把他的脸衬托得如油画一般。  
在Lucien巡演结束后的某一天，别的人忽然也可以看见Julien了。第一个看到他的是Camille，还好Julien的随机应变，Camille并没有意识到家里来了一个和他哥哥长得一模一样的，本来只存在于书中的人。Lucien知道后，以“想一个人呆着寻找音乐灵感”为由带着这个来自小说，被再一次赋予生命的人离开家，住进了一间租金少得不正常的小房子里——一间房要收二百法郎，和巴黎正常的房租相比，简直是少得可怜。Julien走了进去，似乎看也没看房间就坐到靠近窗户的椅子上，一会儿看看大街，一会儿看看天空，似乎整个世界的重量都压到了肩膀上，像是判了无期徒刑后，被扔进专属的小牢房里。Lucien立马就明白，Julien哪里也不会去。  
在发现自己能被所有人看到后，Julien变得更孤僻了。除了日常的交流外，他再也没有说过什么话，也不愿意自己一个人出门——的确，如果在大街上看到一个脖子上有那样恐怖的伤口的人，谁不会被吓到呢？在看完所有Lucien带给他的书后，整个白天，他一直待在同一个地方，双腿放在身前，眼睛一直盯着窗外，就像冻住了一样。似乎他就任由自己的生命匆匆流走，就和血从伤口不停流下来一样。  
Lucien不停地询问他对未来的打算，想要知道他要逃避到哪里去。但是，对话常常在刚一开始的时候就结束了，当Lucien看到这个特别的室友那沮丧的表情时，什么也说不出来。他湿润的眼是这幅绝望画面里唯一有生命的东西，那是一个万念俱灰、无能为力的眼神。  
这个时候，Lucien的心就软了下来。也许，在未来很长一段时间，他都要和他共处一室，甚至要照顾他了。自从看了那本书，Julien就一直是这样的状态，无论Lucien怎么开导他，告诉他他还可以开始一个全新的生活。但Julien只是看着他惨淡地笑了笑，轻声说一句“谢谢”，然后继续眼神放空望向窗外。Julien不算是白吃白住，他不过只是一个空空的外壳，没有欲望，没有期盼，似乎也没有思想。就算Lucien像人们抛弃自己的宠物一样，把他丢到桥下，立马转身跑开，Julien也不会记恨他的。  
这些都无所谓，最大的问题是Lucien觉得Julien现在就是在等死。Julien已经感受过一次死亡了，而现在，他对任何事情都毫无期待，只是在等待他的第二次死亡。不管等待他的是什么样的死亡，这都是他唯一可能的出路，不过是从一种状态到另一种状态的过渡，再简单不过了，没有多大的改变，向死亡屈服的他，不像是一个只是二十出头的青年，而更像是沉默寡言或者行动不便的老人，不再期待什么，只关心死亡的那一天什么时候到来。  
Lucien不断地和他说话，和他讲自己遇到的趣事和他所热爱的音乐，但房间里只有他一个人的声音，他就像一个老人，独自坐在简陋的房子里自言自语。他还常常站在Julien面前，手放在口袋里，不加掩饰地赞美着他的天赋和才能，说着，真的，真的，如果Julien想要……而这些话都没有用，Julien只是目不转睛地盯着锌制屋顶和烟囱看，沉溺在这样的画面里。Lucien只好闭嘴，同这样一个悲哀的人交谈是多么折磨人，连他这样热爱生活享受当下的性格都无法忍受这样的情景。Julien失去了所有的乐趣，他什么都没想，什么都没做，他无法幻想重生后的自己未来的生活，他的时间仿佛就停留在了他被送上断头台的那一刻，看似原本属于他的一些东西再也找不回来了。  
Lucien尝试了各种方法来宽慰他的室友，希望可以改变他的精神状态，但一切都是徒劳无功，只是徒生了更多的烦恼，这让Lucien感到精疲力尽。这个房间里充满的悲伤，让他感到窒息，感到厌倦。他总是找各种理由离开这个屋子，把Julien一个人留在里面，他无法忍受这样的不幸，他感到害怕。  
但Julien还是会忍不住回想过去的事，他总是去想德瑞那夫人，他曾经的情妇，但能想到的画面却很少，那些跑出来的一点儿回忆，他总是固执地抓住，牢牢不放。在模糊的画面和情感的汇聚中，他闻到了她芬芳的香水，感受到她的衬裙那柔滑的缎面，看见了她为他留下的泪水。他记得他刚来到市长家门口徘徊着不知道怎么进去时，她走过来，靠近自己，温柔地问了他些什么。只不过，什么声音也听不见，一个字也没有，连一个眼神也没有。德瑞那夫人在他记忆里消失，所有他认识的人的记忆也变得模糊，那些脸也一并地从记忆里消失了，父亲的，哥哥的，市长的，瓦勒诺的，拉莫尔侯爵的，玛蒂尓德的……当然，他常常想起玛蒂尓德。Julien想要回想起她的笑容，可是那张脸上再也没有了光芒。他疯狂地想要聆听她的声音，哪怕是在嘲笑他、挖苦他，但他什么都想不起来了。  
所有的这些面孔都消失得无影无踪，只剩下他自己的。他曾经憎恨那些虚伪的贵族们，希望能把他们踩在脚下。但现在，在一个没有面孔的世界里，还能坚持什么，还能和谁做斗争？他认为这是一个没有脑袋，只有身体的世界。以前，Julien憎恨他所生活的那个虚伪的社会。现在，这一切都结束了：他所属于的那个世界崩塌了，那原来只是个虚构的世界。连恨也没了，还有什么理由能支撑他活下去？他迷失在了现在这个不属于他的世界中。  
就算是在房间里，他也只能看到那副和自己一模一样的面孔，但那位和自己有着同样的样貌的青年，与自己却如在镜子的两面，相同却无法重合。他有着他永远无法拥有的纯粹的激情与热爱。  
有一晚，当Julien和Lucien同睡时——这件租金少得不正常的屋子里只有一张大床，一开始Julien还很倔强地坚持要一个人垫着一张薄薄的床垫睡在地上，但过了不久还是屈服了，同意和Lucien一起睡——Julien梦见了自己的儿子，梦见了玛蒂尓德很快就厌倦了这个和一个木匠儿子所生的孩子，把他扔在街头，让他成为了一个小叫花子。这让他害怕地、得大叫，坐起来和身边的Lucien讲述自己的噩梦。但被半夜叫醒的Lucien却气恼他打扰了自己的好梦，只是因为这些从未存在过的事情。  
“假的，都是假的……你的儿子是假的，玛蒂尓德是假的，德瑞那夫人是假的，就连你，Julien，也是假的。你不过是小说里虚构的人物罢了！”

他们最终开始厌恶彼此。


End file.
